1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus, an image projection apparatus, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a cooling apparatus for cooling a heat source has a structure where a heat dissipator having multiple heat dissipating fins presses against the heat source so as to expand a heat dissipation area and an air taken out by a fan is directly blown to the heat dissipating fin for the cooling.
An example of the cooling apparatus is formed such that each heat dissipator having heat dissipating fins is provided inside each of air outtake ports of a fan having multiple air outtake ports, a pitch of the heat dissipating fins of the heat dissipator provided inside one of the air outtake ports is made uniformly smaller than a pitch of the heat dissipating fins of the heat dissipator provided inside the other one of the air outtake ports is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
The cooling apparatus of Patent Document 1 is formed so that the heat dissipator is provided inside the air outtake port. Therefore, the cooling apparatus is optimally designed in consideration of a positional relationship between the heat dissipator and vanes of the fan and types of fans combined and a layout of the fans are limited. In a case where the heat dissipator is to be replaced by another heat dissipator corresponding to the heat source, there is a problem that a peripheral part is subjected to a design change.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4144037